Teimā tora
by Catakira
Summary: Todos sabemos que Zoro, cuando se enfada, es como un animal salvaje, como un tigre furioso... ¿Existe alguien capaz de domarlo?


_**Teimā tora**_

Water 7 quedaba a su espalda y junto a ella todas las aventuras y luchas que habían vivido en los pasados días. Con su nuevo barco, el Thousand Sunny, y su nuevo nakama, Franky, viajaban con energía hacia su nuevo destino.

Aunque no todos estaban de ese buen humor, puesto que uno de los miembros de la tripulación se encontraba ensimismado, distante y, aparentemente, enfadado. ¿Qué quíen? Pues no podía ser otro que Zoro, que se encontraba meditando seriamente lo que había sucedido durante su lucha contra Kaku. ¿De donde había salido esa repentina ira cuando el carpintero se metió con Robin? No lo sabía, y por ello llevaba días tratando de evitarla.

Había hecho todo lo que tenía en su mano para tratar de apartarse de ella, evitando cualquier contacto, porque cada vez que ella se acercaba, el kenshi se sentía confuso, extraño, y era un sentimiento que le agradaba a la vez que le espantaba. Pero por desgracia, o fortuna según el punto de vista, el Sunny, a pesar de ser un barco grande, no lo era lo suficiente como para huír de alguien. Sobretodo si tienes el mismo sentido de orientación que nuestro nakama.

-¿Kenshi-san?- Murmuró la voz de la morena al percatarse de la presencia de Zoro a su espalda. -¿Deseas algo?

-¿Por qué nos dejaste?- Robin lo miró con el rostro inexpresivo. ¿De verdad había ido hasta ahí para preguntarle algo que ya debía saber? Sin embargo, cuando fue a contestarle, se vio interrumpida por él. -¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?

-¿Estupidez?- Repitió, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Te parece una estupidez el querer proteger a tus nakama?

-Me parece una estupidez el que no confiaras en nosotros.- Contestó. -¿No te habíamos demostrado ya nuestras capacidades? Y sin embargo, cuando esos idiotas del CP9 te amenazaron, corriste hacia ellos como un perro llamado por su dueño.- Pudo ver la ofensa en los ojos de Robin, el dolor que le habían provocado esas palabras, pero no le importó, no en ese momento. Necesitaba resolver sus dudas.

-Necesitaba protegeros, no quería que os sucediera lo mismo que a mi madre, o a los Eruditos de Ohara.- Dijo con firmeza. La temperatura comenzaba a aumentar entre ambos y las voces aumentaban de volumen. Comenzaban a enfadarse.

-¡Deja de pensar en el pasado!- Exclamó Zoro. -Es algo que sucedió y que te llevó a donde estás ahora. Deja de aferrarte a él, Robin.

-No se si te habrás dado cuenta, kenshi-san, pero mi sueño se basa en indagar en el pasado.- Ese tono condescendiente provocó un tic en el ojo de Zoro.

-No uses ese tono conmigo.- Espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ahora no te hagas la víctima.- Robin le miró con ira.- Has sido tú el que ha empezado todo esto.

-No me hago la víctima, onna. Solo busco respuestas.

-¿Respuestas a qué?- Sonrió maliciosamente. -¿Respuestas a por qué tu capacidad mental no llega a comprender el por qué de mi obsesión con querer saber sobre todo lo que me rodea?- Vale, sin duda debía estar enfadada para que se atreviera incluso a menospreciar a Zoro.

-¡Oi!

-¿O tal vez buscas respuestas a tu insana obsesión con las katana y tu estúpido sueño de querer ser el mejor kenshi del mundo?- El sonido de algo rompiéndose en el interior de Zoro se oyó por todo el Sunny, o tal vez fuera que el aura asesina que comenzó a rodearle. Cuando Robin vió sus ojos centellear con sed de sangre, sangre suya, supo que se había pasado. -Eh… Kenshi-san, yo…- Trató de justificarse.

-¿Tú que?- Murmuró mientras llevaba una de sus manos a Wadou.

-Yo.. L-Lo siento, me… Me he pasado… Kenshi-san… Yo…- Trató de disculparse, pero los ojos de Zoro no mostraban clemencia. Robin nunca pensó que llegaría a morir a manos del kenshi que le había robado el sueño.

En un rápido movimiento, desenvainó a Wadou y se lanzó sobre Robin con ansias de asesinato.

-**¡ZORO!- **Gritó con miedo la voz de Robin.

-¡¿MARIMO, QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!- Exclamó Sanji, saliendo de la cocina a patadas.

-¡KYAAA! ¡LA VA A MATAR!- Chopper se escondió tras las piernas de Nami.

-¿Solo llevo aquí tres días y ya os estáis matando entre vosotros?- Murmuró Franky, mirando a Luffy que observaba la escena sin inmutarse.

Todos quedaron petrificados al oír el sonido de la katana callendo al suelo.

Robin, en un movimiento instintivo, llevó su mano a la mejilla del kenshi justo cuando este se encontraba ante ella. El filo de la katana se detuvo justo sobre su yugular.

Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, pero no por el frío metal que rozaba su cuello, si no por el contacto con la piel de Zoro. Sin saber por qué, se echó hacia delante, buscando los labios del peliverde con los suyos, y cuando por fin entraron en contacto, la espada resbaló de los dedos del kengou hasta caer al suelo.

Rodeando a Robin con los brazos, la abrazó contra él como si no quisiera dejarla escapar, sentía como si fuera a desaparecer una vez la soltase. Sus labios se rozaban suavemente, con cariño, buscándose y reconociéndose, hasta que la falta de aire les obligó a separarse. Zoro buscó los ojos de la arqueóloga y sonrió al ver felicidad en ellos.

-Siento haber intentado matarte.- Murmuró, apartando un travieso mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Siento haber dicho que tu sueño era estúpido.- Contestó antes de volver a besarlo.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo a alguien detener el ataque del loco ese sin siquiera utilizar katana…- Dijo Nami para si misma mientras veía como Chopper trataba de revivir a un inconsciente Sanji. -Parece que hay alguien capáz de domar al tigre que es Zoro.

…

…

…

…

**¿Qué mierdas acabo de escribir? Vamos a ver, yo había empezado esto con una idea que tuve esta mañana al despertarme… ¿Y he acabado haciendo esto? ¿Wtf? ¡Ni siquiera quería que Zoro la tratase de matar en serio! Y Robin no debería haberse asustado… ¡¿WTF?!**

**Esta cosa se me ha ido completamente de las manos. (XD) En fin, domo por leer esta cosa rara. Se lo dedico a Selena, porque lo más probable es que le haya dado un ataque cuando haya visto a Zoro atacar a Robin. XD**

**Gracias por leer y dejad un review… Vamos… No es tan dificil.. Solo tienes que darle a ese botón… XD**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
